


Notification

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is how my mom met my dad, just different bands and situations ofc (my dads username was freefallin35 or something which cracks me up. CAUSE IM FREEEEEEEEE! FREEEFALLINNN!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Notification

**Author's Note:**

> This is how my mom met my dad, just different bands and situations ofc (my dads username was freefallin35 or something which cracks me up. CAUSE IM FREEEEEEEEE! FREEEFALLINNN!)

The notification noise for an online chat distracted me from my homework.

I smiled, pushing aside the sheet and moved to the computer.

1 new message! 

Clicking the envelope, I saw that it was from a different username than I was expecting.

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: Philippa?

I frowned. Philippa?

PhilLi0n: no, sorry. Just Phil.

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: oh, sorry

It was then that the person's username clicked in my head.

PhilLi0n: nice username :P

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: did you lose a bet to a guy in a chiffon skirt, too?

PhilLi0n: of course. Those guys are vicious.

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: agreed

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: now I have to wear high heels

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: but I'm a scholar and a gentleman, so I make them work.

I laughed, enjoying the references.

PhilLi0n: XD

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13 has sent you a friend request. 

Accept? Decline?

Smiling, I clicked accept.

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: as much as I'd love to make fabulous references with you, Phil, I must migrate to school.

PhilLi0n: what grade?

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: 11

PhilLi0n: me to

PhilLi0n: too

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: :p so I'll talk to you later?

PhilLi0n: definitely

PhilLi0n: see you

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13 has logged off.

~

1 new message!

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: Hi Phil! :D

 

PhilLi0n: Hi unnamed friend!

PhilLi0n: I never caught your name last time...

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: oh! It's Dan :P

PhilLi0n: hello dan :)

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: so, other than patd, what other bands do you like?

 

PhilLi0n: mcr, bmth, muse

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: no way

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: me too

 

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: favorite song from each of those, GO!

PhilLi0n: you monster

PhilLi0n: famous last words, throne, feelin good

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13:  
mama, can you feel my heart, new born 

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: your songs are fantastic as well, though don't get me wrong 

 

PhilLi0n: why thamk you kind sir

PhilLi0n: thank

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: oh

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: well imagine 

 

PhilLi0n: as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: and i can't help but to hear

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: oh i cant help but to hear an exchanging ofwords 

PhilLi0n: WHAT A BEAUTIFUL WEDDING

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: SAID THE BRIDESMAID TO THE WAITER

PhilLi0n: ohyes but what a shame

 

PhilLi0n: what a shame the poor groomsbride

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: no phil

PhilLi0n: is

PhilLi0n: a

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: nooooooo

PhilLi0n: beautiful woman

~

1 new message!

PhilLi0n: mum came home drunk again

PhilLi0n: dad is pissed

PhilLi0n: I wonder if they'd notice if I was gone

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: Phil no.

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: you have skype, right?

PhilLi0n: yues

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: what's your user

~

PhilLi0n: thanks for that 

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: no problem, phil (:

~

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: where do you live?

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: if you're ok with sharing i mean

PhilLi0n: manchester, you

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: no way

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: I'm like two cities over

PhilLi0n: we should meet !!

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: we should

~

"Philip, you can't go and that's final." My mother says, flipping another page in her magazine. "Internet is a battle ground; he's probably a pedophile."

I groan in frustration. "But mum-"

"Phil, I said no."

Letting out an angry breath, I stormed to my room.  
The chat with Dan was already pulled up as he spewed song lyrics into the chat while he waited for the verdict.

PhilLi0n: she said I can go.

~

Notasthinkasyoudrunkiam13: one week!

~

The amount I was shaking had to be a problem.  
I was currently sat in a taxi headed to the midpoint between Dan and I's houses.  
It's too good to be true, he's too good to be true... I repeated in my head. Too good, too good...

"We're here, sir."  
After paying the driver, I got out of the car and began to walk to the park we agreed to meet at.  
I was so nervous that I couldn't breathe.  
I spotted a familiar head of brown hair, recognizing it from our many skype sessions, and began to shakily walk towards it.  
Halfway there, he must've heard my footsteps, as he turned around and stared at me with wide eyes.

My worries dulled, immediately replaced with excitement. 

"Phil!" He yelled, running towards me.  
"Dan!" I yelled back.  
We met halfway, our first touch between us being our lips.


End file.
